relive back to you
by ClaireRedfield12
Summary: despues de perder todo, sarah busca cumplir la unica peticion de su tio, en el proceso se topa con mucha gente y busca a dos personas en particular una de ellas el capitan Redfield y al responsable de haberle arrebatado a su unica familia, en el proceso se enamora de piers un soldado y descubre una verdad que la cambiara por completo ¿seguira siendo la misma? leanlo :D
1. Chapter 1

1chapter: no todo es lo que parece.

Maldito dia en que llegue aqui, perdi todo en un dia, mi familia, mis amigos mi novio, todo se fue al caño en cuestion de segundos, solo recuerdo que fue un dia normal como cualquier otro viviendo aqui en china con mi tia janeth y su esposo juno, el esposo de mi tia es de aqui y eran la unica familia que me quedaban y ahora no tengo nada, estoy sola en este mundo pos apocalictico, tratando de salir de aqui con vida.

Aunque estaba agradecida por mis 4 hobbys que habia practicado desde los 10 años y ahora servian mucho y haberme enlistado por un tiempo en el ejercito habia servido mucho por que sabia como defenderme y poderme escabullir sin ser oida.

Mi tio juno era uno de los embajadores de la BSAA de china, habia un helictero esperandonos , cuando una gran explosion ocurrio en media ciudad haciendo que tomaramos forzosamente otra ruta junto a un par de personas, al primero que perdi fue a mi tia, tan solo recordarlo se me hace un nudo en la garganta por ver como esas cosas se la comian y gritaba "vayanse " una y otra vez hasta que dejo dehacerlo, huimos de hay dejando a mi tia en el proceso.

Mi tio me veia y trataba de calmarme solo faltaba 1 dia para que cumpliera 22 años, era bastante doloroso que justo un dia antes de mi cumpleaños perdiera alguien.

-se que es muy dificil sarah... solo quiero que te calmes- dijo abrazandome con cariño.

-tio... debi hacer algo para ayudarla no debi dejarla morir- dije aun llorando.

El saco de su bolsillo izquierdo una memoria usb y me dijo.

-toma... si me sucede algo en el proceso que me pierda o lago peor y no puedes llegar al helicoctero, busca a los soldados y diles que buscas al capitan Redfield y le entregas esto por mi- dijo tomando mi mano y poniendola ensima de ella.

-tio no diga eso usted se hira conmigo- dije aun entre sollozos

Pero fue lo unico que pude decirle antes de ser atacados por una horda de esas cosas y todo paso tan rapido me encontraba en un puesto debajo de una meza en la oscuridad con un cuchillo y una pistola sin balas, tratando de ocultarme de esas cosas, yo sola me remordia saber que ya no habia nadie preocupandose por mi.

Asi que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban camine para buscar algo de alimento, ya que habia pasado mucho despues de haber comido algo, pero no encontre nada.

_-¡que bien sarah!, ¿acaso eres estupida?, no hay comida por aqui es un puesto debajo de una meza y esta oscuro no seas tonta- pense_

Prosegui a caminar fuera del puesto arrastrandome fuera de la mesa, con el cuchillo en mi mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi brazo por que gracias a que me tope a un infeliz en el mercado en donde me encontraba me encajo su machete en el brazo gaste mis ultimas balas con el, sin duda tenia una suerte de mierda en esos instantes.

Vigilaba a todos lados mirando con atencion, cuando pude persivir una escena como en la masacre de racoon city, no podia creerlo era mi tia janeth pero algo mas estaba haciendo, trate de ver si habia sobrevivido, cuando se me lanzo ensima tratando de morderme, caimos al suelo ella ensima de mi, asi que con mis brazos trate de alejarla, no tenia mucha fuerza suficiente para seguir sabia que si no encontraba mi cuchillo moriria.

Levante mi pierna lo mas que pude y le tire una patada en el estomago haciendo que callera a unos pocos metros de mi, trate de levantarme rapido para buscar algo con que desacerme de mi tia, encontre un pedazo de escombro y antes de que se me hacercara se lo arroje con todas mis fuerzas haciendola caer tome un pedazo de vidrio y se lo encaje en el ojo a mi tia.

-¡lo siento tia janeth!... ¡lo siento mucho!- dije dejando escapar las lagrimas en mis ojos arrodillada a un lado de ella suplicando perdon por haberle hecho eso.

Hasta que escuche gemidos detras de mi, asi que me levante con sumo cuidado y comeze a correr, hasta meterme en uno de los puestos de el mercado donde me encontraba, despues de que no volvi a escuchar ningun gemido me levante lentamente y mire si habia algo servible en aquel puesto, habia una cantinplora llena de agua, asi que la bebi voraz mente, ya que habia corrido desde que perdi a mi tio juno en un centro comercial, habia una linterna y un cuchillo de carnicero, asi que lo tome, busque si habia algo que sirviera en mis bolsillos encontrandome con cinta adesiva, busque un palo, por fortuna lo encontre asi que lo tome junto con el cuchillo lo encinte a el, de algo serviria por un tiempo, encendi la linterna y con ella comence un largo camino para poder sobvevivir y buscar a el capitan Redfield.

* * *

-aqui central a equipo alpha busquen a una joven llamada Sarah Michels es la sobrina del embajador Juno Takagy, busquenla y traigan la con vida se rumorea que tiene la informacion del brote de el virus c y los compuestos, traiganla con vida al centro de la ciudad... –

-recibido- dije sin mas.

-¿donde estara esta niña?- dijo chris aun algo confuso.

-se supone que tiene un localizador en su nuca... - dije con el aparato en mano.

-¿tienes lar coordenadas?- pregunto mientras disparaba a todos los j ´avos enfrente nuestro.

-ya casi las recibo... ¡ya las tengo capitan esta al sur en los mercados!- dije emprendiendo camino.

Ser niñero no era lo que tenia en mente y mucho menos de una chiquilla que estaba caminando sola por hay, aunque es una orden mi capitan esta convencido de que tendria todo lo que necesitaba para acabar con esa ada wong, ella habia asesinado a todo su escudadron en solo 5 minutos con el virus c.

Asi que estaba decidido a acabar con ella sin piedad alguna.

* * *

Leon se encontraba con helena por el mercado hasta que vieron a una joven caminado y corriendo como toda una agente o algo parecido, se cubria y corria mirando atentamente , parecia que buscaba a alguien o algo, helena camino cuitelosamente hasta donde se encontraba la joven de talvez 20 o 23 años.

Yo podia sentir las precensias desde pequeña era como un sexto sentido o algo por el estilo.

-¡baja la bara!- dijo helena puntando el arma en su cabeza.

Me volteo despues de escuchar eso, al voltearme me encontre con una chica tal vez un poco mas grande que yo tal vez 25 o 27 años, helena al mirar a la chica detalladamente juro haberla visto en algun lado, pero no tenia idea de donde.

-no... identificate primero- dije con voz autoritaria.

-¡que bajes la bara!- exclamo la joven aun apuntando con su arma.

-no

-helena harper agente gubernamental... ¡ahora hazlo que te pedi!- exclamo molesta aun apuntando me con el arma en el rostro.

-bien- dije algo molesta.

Baje mi arma improvisada y me dijo.

-identificate- dijo la chica mas calmada.

-Sarah Michels... soy sobrina del embajador Juno Takagy- dije de mala gana.

Helena sabia que la conocia y efectivamente si, su tio habia ido a la fiesta precidencial con su mujer y su sobrina, pero ahora ella no vestia con un vestido costoso ahora vestia como una civil y estaba sola.

-Leon Scott Kennedy... tambien soy agente como mi compañera... ¿donde esta tu tio?- dijo el chico de talvez unos 27 o 29 años rubio alto y un poco fornido pero no demaciado.

-murio- murmire dejando caer una lagrima.

_-sarah no te desmorones ahora... concentrate en encontrar a el capitan Redfield- pense._

Tenia que ser fuerte como mi tio me habia dicho, asi que limpie mi lagrima, tome mi bara y comece a caminar en busca de aquel hombre desconocido, hasta que otravez la chica llamada helena me grito.

-¿a donde crees que vas niña?- dijo mirandome con algo de desesperacion.

-no me digas niña... casi tengo tu misma edad- dije con severidad.

-como sea... no te vaz ha ir sola- dijo corriendo hacia mi.

-tengo que encontrar al señor Redfield... tengo que entregarle- dije acariciando levemente mi bolsillo derecho.

- te ayudaremos a llegar donde el- dijo el chico rubio mirando fijamete.

-bien... con una condicion... que no me retire aun del pais- dije con una mirada penetrante hacia el chico que me miraba.

-bien..- dijo hacercandose a mi- ¿tiene un arma aparte de esta cosa?-

-no- masculle seria.

-entonces toma... te servira- dijo dandome un par de cartuchos y una pistola ametralladora.

-gracias- dije recibiendolas con gusto.

Asi comence mi camino con ayuda de leon y helena para encontrar a el capitan Redfield y asi buscar a la responsable de que perdiera a mi unica familia.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hola hola!...**_

_**Espero que les guste me gusta mucho piers y el chico que presto su rostro para hacer a mi amor platonico "**__adam crosman"__**sin duda amo a ese chico espero que les haya gusta do el inicio al principio ella narra lo que hace para buscar a chris y piers y en el siguiente piers narrara casi todo el capitulo espero que les guste este fic por que me ha costado trabajo escribirlo en fin me tengo que ir...**_

_**¡comentarios, criticas, insultos, o recomendaciones musicales haganmelas saber ya que con la musica creo los capitulos!**_

_**Nos leemos en el capitulo 2 adios :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 ¡te encontre!

2chapter: te encontre

Piers:

Despues de haber recibido la localizacion de donde estaba la chica Michels, era mejor apresusrarse a encontrarla, aunque yo hubiera preferido que nos dieran una foto o algo por el estilo para identificar a la joven de apellido Michels, pero no me quejaba ya sabria quien seria mas adelante.

-tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar a esta niña- dijo chris algo enojado.

-lo se capitan... pero estamos serca- dije poniendole un cartucho nuevo a mi ametrayadora.

-ha movernos piers que aun nos falta encontrarla- dijo chris empezano a caminar.

Me pregunto ¿por que no nos mandaron una foto de la chica?, sin duda estaba confundido, pero no era momento para confusiones, tome mi camino detras de mi capitan para seguir buscando a la chica.

-piers tendremos que dividirnos por el mercado para encontrarla- dijo llendo a la izquierda.

Bien creo que es hora de encontrar a esa niña, camine como por 15 o 20 minutos, hasta que divise las figuras de 3 personas de espaldas, asi que no perdi tiempo y les grite.

-¡detenganse hay!- dije de manera autoritario.

Los tres pararon en seco, y se voltearon de espaldas, reconocia solo a dos personas y me hacerque corriendo hacia las tres personas.

-identifiquense- dije friamente.

-leon scott kennedy agente del ex precidente bedford- dijo el chico rubio talvez un poco mas grande que yo.

-helena harper guardespaldas de el ex presidente bedford – dijo la chica castaña talves un año menor que yo.

Cuando mire a la otra chica senti un escalofrio recorer mi espina dorsal, tena ojos color miel bastante llamativos, tenia la cara de un angel, pero algo ocurria su semblante era frio, entristecido y algo perturbado, pero no saba si era sobrina de juno takagy, pero no parecia china parecia estadounidense era extraño, su cuerpo era lo peor de todo era bastante atractiva y estaba que me daba un infarto, pero detestaba tener que portarme como un papanatas pero me lo agradeceria despues.

-¿y tu?- dije de manera fria.

Sarah:

No puedo creerlo cuando lo vi pense que era un chico divertido, inteligente, nada frio, pero me equivoque apesar que se veia asi, tenia que pensar friamente egoista asi que como actuaba antes cuando despreciaba a alguien.

-sarah michels sobrina del embajador juno takagy- dijo de mala gana.

-aqui nirvans he encontrado al objetivo- dijo mirandome con aquellos ojos marron brillante.

-traela a la base... bien hecho nirvans- dijo un aparato al parecer una radio.

Piers:

Habia cumplido el objetivo de la chica, asi que le dije.

-señorita michels... tiene que acompañarme- dije extendiendo mi mano para que ella pudiera tomarla.

Pero dijo.

-¿por que?- dijo mirandome friamente.

-por que el capitan Redfield la solicita- dije mirandola a los ojos.

La vi de mala gana se me hacerco enfrente, saco algo de su bolsillo y dijo.

-entregaselo de mi parte... yo me voy a buscar al responsable de la destruccion de mi familia- dijo caminando de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban el tal leon y la tal helena.

Meti la memoria usb de color negro a uno de mis bolsillos de mi pantalon y grite.

Sarah:

Sin duda aun no me queria ir de este lugar hasta encontrar al responsable de esta catastrofe y que por si fuera poco recibiera ordenes de un soldadito con aires de grandeza, estaba bastante enojada como para que me estubiera picando la cresta.

-si no lo hacemos por las buenas... lo hare por las malas- dijo levantando el arma y apuntandome.

-¿en serio?... ¿es lo que vas hacer?... no tengo tiempo para juegos chico... hay alguien que tengo me espera para darle una santa paliza- dije lo mas molesta posible y arrogante que pude.

-bien... entonces por las malas- dijo aproximandose hacia a mi.

No sabia que estaria por hacerme, pero sucedio lo siguiente me levanto con un solo brazo y me puso ensima de su hombro cargadome como si no pesara nada.

-¡bajame idiota!... ¡si no me bajas te vas a arrepentir!-dije golpenadolo con mis brazos en su espalda y pateando para que me bajara.

-no tu vienes conmigo chica- dijo arrogantemente- date por vencida cariño-

-¡hey helena... leon ayudame bajenme de este idiota!- dije en forma de suplica.

Al cual fue correspondida por un grito de leon.

-¡hey bajala!... ¡ella viene con nosotros!- dijo mirando al chico que caminaba a espaldas.

Este paro en seco y se volteo aun conmigo en su hombro.

-ella... esta bajo la proteccion de la BSAA... y no la bajare... pero si gustan acompañarnos no hay problema- dijo con una despreocupacion.

-bien... iremos- dijo helena caminando hacia piers que aun se encontraba el cargandome.

Todo el trascurso del viaje estube en su hombro, estaba incomoda pero que mas hacia, aunque no me molestaba que sentia la mirada de el mirando mi tracero indiscretamente.

-¡ten mas respeto por favor!- dijo leon que lo habia atrapado mirando mi sexy tracero.

El cual le otorgo un sape en la nuca por su indiscrecion.

Piers:

Desde que la llevaba acuestas no podia evitar mirar el tracero de esta chica, pero tenia que ser mas discreto, era extraño jamas me quede mirando el tracero de ninguna chica hasta ahora, asi que trate de ser mas discreto hasta que oi a leon.

_-¡maldicion piers!... ¡sin duda eres idiota por que te descubrieron mirandola!.. ¡eres un maldito pervertido!... ¡que discreto eres estupido!-pense._

Sin duda mi mente tenia razon era un total idiota por faltarle al respeto, pero tratare de actuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Hasta que recibi un sape en la nuca, no dije nada solo me quede en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra alguna.

Sarah:

Reia desde mis adentros por lo que le habian dicho a este chico, trate de morder mi labio inferior para aguantar la risa provocada por lo que habia dicho leon y el golpe que le dio a el por no ser discreto.

Piers:

Ya habiamos llegado al campamento, tenia ciertas ganas de auto-asesinarme, por el error que habia cometido pero que mas hacia con mi accion de poco respeto, asi que la baje de mi hombro con el cuidado del mundo y dije.

-señorita michels... la llevare con el capitan Redfield... sigame por favor- dije emprendiendo camino a el gran campamento que habiamos montado.

Ella me siguio mirando cada paso que daba, era extraño que me mirara, sentia que inspeccionaba todo mi cuerpo y dije.

-¿disfrutando del paisaje?- dije alardiando sobre mi bien cuidado cuerpo.

-no para nada... miraba la mancha de sangre que tienes en tu tracero nirvans- dijo sonrriendo triunfante.

Me voltee a mirar para ver que era una vil mentira de la chica michels.

-jaja... que graciosa michels- dije mirandola friamente.

Cuando la mire, la vi estremeserce de manera fatal ante mi mirada.

Sarah:

Cuando me miro senti como si fuera una cuchilla en mi pecho, asi que me estremesi al instante, despues pude ver que su semblante era mas suave y comprensible asi que senti como una ola de calor estubiera en mis mejillas.

_-¡rayos!... ¿acabas de sonrojarte sarah?... ¡mierda por que su mirada me hace sentir tan idefenza y sentir que lo necesito siempre para mi!... tranquila sarah trata de calmar y ocultar tu sonrojo de su vista... ¡AHORA!- pense._

Trate de voltearme lo mas rapido que pude, pero fue demaciado tarde el se me hacerco y me tomo por los hombros, me miro con ternura y senti sus labios estrecharse en los mios suavemente, el beso se tornaba cada vez mas intenso hasta que senti un dolor inmenso que me hizo romper el beso.

Era mi brazo, cuando me estaba besando apreto la herida de mi brazo y es cuando termine mi beso.

-ahhh... mi brazo- dije quejandome por el leve estrujon.

Piers:

Al besarla, senti lo mejor del mundo, pero ahora estaba mirando a sarah estaban saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos y supe que le habia hecho daño.

-lo siento ... sarah no era mi intencion hacerte daño- dije alarmado.

-n-no te preocupes... no fue intencional- dijo de manera tranquilizadora.

Al parecer habia hecho algo bien le habia robado una sonrisa de sus bellos labios que no eran tan grandes pero ni tan pequeños, eran deseables tanto que ahora no queria dejar de verlos ni sentirlos, pero tenia que llevarla con el capitan redfield, la lleve con calma y cuidado, hasta el lugar, estaba mi capitan preparando los ultimos preparativos para nuestra partida, saque de mi bolsillo la memoria usb y se la entrege.

-bien capitan ... aqui esta la informacion que habia juntado el embajador Juno-dije con seriedad ocultando que estaba feliz de haber besado a la chica michels.

-bien piers... pero sarah por la herida que tiene llevala con mark para que le limpie y cure... es una orden- dijo de manera autoritaria.

-bien capitan...- asenti caminando a donde sarah se encontraba parada.

Se veia distraida, sabia que habia logrado mi cometido y ahora debia irse a un lugar mas seguro que este. bcspn

-bien sarah... el capitan Redfield me ha dicho que te lleve con mark nuestro medico de campo... para que limpie tu herida- dije calidamente.

-vale... que esto me esta ardiendo como el mismo infierno- dijo acarisiando levemente con cuidado la herida hecha unas horas antes.

-sigueme por favor...- dije tomando su mano.

Sarah:

Estaba bien gracias a el solo seria por un tiempo hasta que lograra escabullirme para ir a buscar a la maldita wong, primero lo primero queria ser atendida medicamente para que no tuviera problemas por mi brazo, despues de ser atendida me escabulli a una gran carpa par encontrarme en la armeria.

-sarah es ahora o unnca no hagas mucho ruido y armate con lo que puedas para irte a buscar a la maldita wong- me dije a mi misma.

Era momento d tomar las riendas de las cosas y vengarme por lo ocurrido en mi pais

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hola hola!...**_

_**¡comentarios, criticas, insultos, o recomendaciones musicales haganmelas saber ya que con la musica creo los capitulos!**_

_**Nos leemos en el capitulo 3 adios :D**_


End file.
